


A Little Crush

by writesometimes



Series: Crush [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fools in Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: Sometimes he had to physically tamp down the urge to genuinely laugh and smile at some of his remarks, nervous that everyone at the precinct would start talking. Barba liked to blame it on the fact that the detective had passed the bar and liked to talk law, and not the ridiculous crush he was developing on him.





	A Little Crush

They were working on a case involving teenage girls and a high-end rehab facility when Barba was pretty sure at least Olivia was catching on. He wasn't sure when Carisi had gone from irritating to charming in his eyes, but it was getting out of hand. He no longer groused and rolled his eyes at everything the detective said. Sometimes he had to physically tamp down the urge to genuinely laugh and smile at some of his remarks, nervous that everyone at the precinct would start talking. Barba liked to blame it on the fact that the detective had passed the bar and liked to talk law, and not the ridiculous crush he was developing on him.

The ADA sat in the lieutenant's office, Olivia at her desk, Barba across from her on the sofa, discussing a particularly tricky aspect of their case. Barba leaned back against the sofa and listened to Olivia complain about not being able to charge their newest suspect with anything. Her latest argument had Barba intrigued, but he knew there wasn't much that could be done. But it did make him think.

"Good idea for a law review article though, you should give Carisi a couple of months off," Barba chuckled.

Olivia stared at him for a moment, bewildered. Barba could tell she was about to ask him something when the lanky detective strolled through her door, as if on cue.

"What are you, a bat?" Barba huffed amusedly from the sofa in the back of the office.

"What?" Carisi barked in confusion, barely audible. He didn't wait for a response from the ADA, shaking his head and turning his attention back to Olivia to go over some interviews he and Rollins had done. Their shared frustration over the case threatened to suck all of the air out of the room.

Barba sat silently, watching the detective carefully. He could see Olivia's gaze shifting between himself and Carisi, and he knew he'd been watching the man like a sunset. He sank lower into the sofa cushions, trying to fight off a blush he could feel brewing.

"Come on, Counselor, pull one of those rabbits outta your hat," Carisi said loudly, finally turning to face Barba.

Barba's eyes darted to the floor and then to Olivia, anywhere but at the detective finally paying attention to him. After a moment he spoke up, informing everyone if they could find him a connection between the two rehab facilities there might be something he could do.

Barba could tell Olivia desperately wanted to ask him about his sudden _casual_  attitude toward Carisi, but she didn't have time. Rollins was waiting expectantly for her to conduct yet another interview. So he stood and gave Olivia a tight lipped grin and a sharp nod before seeing himself out of the precinct.

* * *

A few weeks later Barba was sitting at a bar trying to drown his frustrations in expensive whiskey. The case he was currently working of catfishing taken to a terrible extreme was exhausting. Court that day had been no exception and he needed a little liquid courage to even go over his case notes. So he'd told Carmen to head home while he headed to his favorite bar.

He was a little surprised when Olivia plopped down on the bar stool next to him. Truth be told, he'd been avoiding spending time with the lieutenant outside of work since the rehab case. Barba knew it was childish, but he didn't want to be questioned by one of New York's best cops on why he was suddenly so friendly with one of her detectives. Immediately he asked about Noah, trying to stall.

To his surprise, after she'd told him all about what Noah was doing that night with Sheila, she asked about the case and not his newfound Carisi weakness. He took a sip of whiskey and shifted slightly on his bar stool to face her. It was easy for the ADA to see the jury feeling incredibly sympathetic for the defendant, and he told Olivia directly.

"If I was on that jury, I'd vote to acquit out of pity alone." 

Olivia gave him a shocked look, but she didn't have a chance to counter his assessment before Carisi strolled through the door of the bar. Barba's brows shot up and he greeted the detective with a casual 'Hey'. Olivia looked mildly confused as she turned around to find her detective standing behind them, files in hand. 

Barba said a silent prayer that she wouldn't read too much into the detective knowing _exactly_  where to find him after a rough day in court. The last thing he wanted to do at the moment was explain that he had in fact invited Carisi to join him for a drink once or twice to talk shop and _absolutely nothing else_.

Carisi pulled a photo of the defendant from the file and informed Barba and Olivia that she'd had more of a motive than they once believed.

"It establishes a possible revenge motive but not mens rea," Barba said flatly, before Olivia could get too excited.

"Yeah, well, toss these in the pot as well," Carisi said smugly as he handed Barba some transcripts of the defendant's message board posts. His eyes never left the ADA, a small almost proud smile tugging at his lips as Barba scanned over the papers. Barba hoped Olivia didn't notice. 

Barba looked up at Carisi and smiled, small and genuine, and had to remind himself not to thank the detective aloud just for doing his job. That would have definitely made Olivia curious. Carisi's pleased and sly little grin made it difficult, but he endured. 

Besides, he could think about that sly grin on those pink lips later, he had notes to make.

* * *

Barba tried his best to school his features into something resembling calm confidence as he knocked on Olivia's door. Noah being taken by Sheila had been hectic for everyone, but he couldn't imagine Olivia's pain during it all. He just wanted to drop by and check in on his friend and her son after all of it. A quick visit, nothing more, he didn't want to intrude on her quiet evening with her son. 

Olivia was frazzled when she answered, but eventually invited him inside. He was a bit surprised to see _everyone_  in her apartment. Rollins was sitting on the floor with Jesse and Noah at the coffee table, Carisi across from them, and Fin on the couch behind the kids. 

Barba couldn't help the elated grin on his face when Noah greeted him with an excited 'Uncle Rafa!' He pulled his sport coat off as Noah told him about his trip home from the cabin. He made his way to the coffee table and sat down on the floor beside Carisi, putting his elbows up on the table. Toys were scattered everywhere and he leaned over somewhat into Carisi's space to point out a particularly interesting one to Noah. Carisi didn't even seem to notice though, too engrossed in playing with some Legos with Noah. 

Barba smiled and settled in comfortably next to the detective. He was amazed at how good Carisi was with the kids. He knew he had a dopey grin on his face as he picked up some legos of his own. No one spoke much other than playing with Noah and Jesse but it was a good night, everyone just thankful to be together and safe. 

Rollins made her exit first, gathering a sleepy Jesse and wrapping Olivia in a tight hug. Barba chewed his lip as he checked his watch. He could have stayed all night and watched Carisi play with Noah if he didn't have to be in court early the next day. Reluctantly, he stood from his spot on the floor and grabbed his sport coat.

"I'm gonna get going, Liv," he said softly as he hugged Olivia. 

"Thanks for coming by," she said with a smile as she started walking him to the door.

"I'm gonna head out too, before I fall asleep on your couch," Fin laughed as he stood up.

Olivia shook her head and laughed quietly as she hugged her old friend.

"I'll help Noah brush his teeth," Carisi said, ruffling the boy's curls. Noah laughed as Carisi lifted him from the floor and swooped him into the bathroom.

Barba had to bite his lip to keep himself from letting out an audible 'aww'. 

"Thank you both. For everything over the past few days. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it," Olivia said to Fin and Barba as she walked them to the door.

Fin clapped her on the shoulder gently. "No problem, Liv. You know we've always got your back."

"We're always going to be here for you," Barba agreed as he hugged her one last time for the night. 

She smiled warmly at both of them and said her goodbyes before quietly closing her front door. Fin headed off in the same direction as Barba down the hallway of the apartment building. He bumped shoulders with the ADA and shot him knowing grin.

"So, when are you finally gonna make a move on our boy Carisi?" he asked playfully.

Barba nearly choked. "I'm , uh, not sure what you're talking about detective." 

Fin chuckled quietly. "Sure, cause you've always been eager to sit next to him on the floor and play legos with some kids."

Barba chewed at his lip and looked down at the floor. "I love Noah just like the rest of you," he insisted.

Fin bumped his shoulder again. "Yeah, I know. You also seemed to like being all in Carisi's space for the evening. Don't think I haven't noticed you making eyes at him at the precinct either," he laughed as they made their way outside the apartment building.

Barba stared at him in shock for a moment. He'd expected Olivia to notice and call him out on his little crush. But Fin? He wasn't sure how to respond. 

Fin smiled brightly at him and shook his head. "Hey, man, it's all cool. I'm not gonna go blabbing around the precinct or anything. Just, uh, make sure you don't screw up and hurt him or anything. All right?"

It wasn't a question, not really. That much was clear to Barba. Fin cared about the people he worked with and Carisi was, of course, no exception. 

Barba cleared his throat. "I'll, uh, keep that in mind."

Fin smiled and gave him a good-natured pat on the back. "Just hurry up and make your move, man. It's getting old watching him pine over you the second you turn your back."

Barba swallowed thickly and nodded. Fin just nodded back and went on his way, leaving Barba standing in the cold.

He'd have a lot to think about on his cab ride back home. Like how he was going to ask out Carisi and thank Fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> After catching up on the last few weeks of the show this kind of just... happened
> 
> Kudos and Comments literally make my day


End file.
